warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Primarch Anubis
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Blackstone Fortress page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Thank you, Lead Administrator. I shall review the guidelines and use them to serve to the best of my ability. I welcome your advice! I am glad to be here and do what I can! --Primarch Anubis (talk) 18:32, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Questions If you don't know where something in an article comes from, read the listed sources, do not ask others on a Talk page, that is not their purpose. This wiki does not use in-line citations, therefore just trust that the information on a page came from the listed sources in every case. Mods and Admins do not have time to answer "How do we know this?" or "Is this canon questions?" That's what the Sources are for. If you have questions like that, go to the Discussions app and ask the community there, that's what it is for. An article Talk page is for talking about the construction of an article, not for asking questions of others about the topic. Please go up to the "Discuss" button, click on it, and create a post there with your questions, you will get anwsers to all your queries very quickly that way. The message you received was an automated bot function given to every newly registered user, and did not require a response. Thank you, however, and welcome!Montonius (talk) 23:10, March 8, 2018 (UTC) My apologies Sorry about that. Thank you for the input! Discussion started, and I am working my way through the guidelines and suggested links. --Primarch Anubis (talk) 05:05, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Discussions Yes, report their posts. In most cases the offending posts will simply be removed. If they violate the Discussions Guidelines they can be banned, up to and including a permanent ban. But it is the responsibility of the users to reort violations. I do not have the time or staff to do active moderation on Discussions. We respond to what the community reports. Montonius (talk) 23:27, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Discussion It is likely a glitch with IE, there are no reports of problems from anyone else. I would suggest using a different browser when using Discussions if possible. Also, do not engage in a flame war with anyone. If I see it, I will hold you both equally accountable for the behaviour. Work out your differences like adults if possible or just let it go. Neithan has been sanctioned multiple times for his past behavior and will be sanctioned again if necessary. But I will sanction you both if I see any violations of the Guidelines from anyone.Montonius (talk) 08:42, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Colony Ships No source material, and also not a very important topic at this time. Montonius (talk) 02:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: License Disclaimer Greetings Adept Primarch Anubis, Yes, in accordance with our wiki rules we must add a legal disclaimer on ALL of the images utilised on this wiki. This covers us legally, so we do not anger the Games Workshop overlords, whose legal team hails from the very depths of the Eye of Terror, and would make short work of our humble wiki if we did not include such disclaimers on all official artwork used by this wiki. To add a disclaimer, after your add an image, simply right-click the image to open it in a new tab on your browser. Then click the edit button on the top right of the page. To add the disclaimer, simply type the following wiki code: (use the Source mode above to see it in code form) When you click the Publish button, a pre-made legal disclaimer will now appear under the image. You must ensure you do this for every image you add to the wiki. Hope I explained it well enough. If you have any further questions, you can contact myself, Zixes or lead admin Montonius. Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 01:46, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Talk Pages As we requested before, please stop using pages' Talk Pages to ask questions. Ask your questions on the Admins' Talk Pages please or in the Discussions app.Montonius (talk) 04:07, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Disclaimer Use it on every picture. Montonius (talk) 19:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Talk Pages First, please stop using Talk pages to ask questions of the Admins. I've asked you this multiple times before. Ask me since I'm the one who removed it. Second, your picture made no sense on that page. It's a page about a tabletop miniature game and has nothing to do with a Tau starship. Only choose pictures that have something in common with the actual topic, not something that is only tangentially connected at best. Your picture would have confused readers about why it was on that page, and so it was removed. Montonius (talk) 08:09, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Im sorry it was not meant as a criticism. A page like that, which is about a specific tabletop game and not an in-universe piece of lore, should only receive pictures that highlight that reality. Examples would be the box cover of the game or rulebook, images of the actual fleet miniatures used, etc. By placing the image of a single, specific class of Tau cruiser on a page about a tabletop specialty game you would be implying to the reader that the game was about Tau ships or that Tau ship in particular, not the whole miniatures game. Thus, it is not appropriate for that page and would be confusing. So no image would be better in this specific case than an image that is confusing on its face. Montonius (talk) 01:50, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Inquisitor Specialist Game Thank you for the heads-up about the gambling site. That original link must remain on the page for archival purposes but it is no longer an activated link and is now labeled as dead. The first link you provided as an archive will be used, the second will not, as it contains access to pirated material which for legal reasons we cannot use. Thanks for your efforts. Montonius (talk) 01:05, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Apocalypse Warship size, like Titan size, is one of those things in Warhammer 40k which is all over the place, depending on the author and the source. The relvant information in that article seems to have come from the following source: Battlefleet Gothic Magazine 14, "Apocalypse-class Battleship," pg. 13, as the other listed sources contain no information whatsoever about size numbers. Unfortunately, as I do not have access to such an esoteric source, there is no way to check it. As the rest of the article is quite accurate I have no reason to believe these numbers were made up, they are just probably incorrect, though still canon. The article did make clear that the Apocalypse is considered to be smaller in size than other Battleships, however, though obviously not THAT much smaller. In general, I would assume in reality the Apocalypse is only slightly smaller than the larger listed number for Battleships, but without the source, I must assume that the listed numbers were canon at one time. In such a case, I would normally leave a Canon Conflict indicator on the page, but without the source, I cannot do so at this time, so the discrepancy will remain. Montonius (talk) 00:49, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Linking Link to whatever you want on Discussions as long as it doesn't violate the basic Guidelines. Linking to other sites on a wiki page would require my permission for each link, even if only tacitly since I would edit the page and remove the link if I found it inappropriate. But on Discussions link to whatever you like.Montonius (talk) 01:11, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Post Deletion My apologies, I misunderstood your request. I have restored your thread and removed Neithan's post as you requested, but I will not be doing so in future. There was nothing in his post that directly violated the guidelines and I will not act as a preemptive censor because of what MIGHT happen. Montonius (talk) 00:56, August 14, 2018 (UTC) I understand that, Anubis. No, you are certainly not going to change his behaviour. So simply ignore him. You have every right to post what you like, but in general, so does he. His arguments may be designed to get a rise out of you, but they are not incorrect on their face. So simply ignore his provocations and see what other people have to say. But I cannot act as a preemptive censor unless he does something nasty enough for me to remove the post. That was not actually the case here, so while I have done as you asked to get your thread back on track after it was accidentally deleted by my own mistake, please do not expect me to do so in the future. Ignore his arguments or seek to counter them, but he has the right to make them.Montonius (talk) 01:31, August 14, 2018 (UTC) I have removed a post neithan left here on your Talk Page, you can still see it in the page History if you choose to do so. For his pettiness and interference in an Admin action, he has been banned for a period of time. However, my points above still stand.Montonius (talk) 02:16, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Discussions I'm sorry Anubis the problem is on your end. You're not being sanctioned (I would tell you if you were) and I am aware of no technical issues with the Discussions app from the Fandom side. It the issue persists, you'll need to contact Fandom Help directly through the app; I only administer the content of the app, not its technical issues if you are having any. Sorry, I hope it resolves itself. Montonius (talk) 23:52, September 27, 2018 (UTC) As I said Anubis you need to contact Fandom directly to discuss the problem; I don't do tech support and the problem seems to be on your end because I have received no other reports from anyone else about this difficulty. In general, IE Explorer is a browser that has a lot of problems interacting with other software, the other browsers are better but if that's the only one working for you, then there is clearly a problem. But I really don't know what the problem is; you need to ask Fandom about it and see if someone there can give you a suggestion; off the top of my head I would say something on your computer that was recently installed is clashing with the Fandom software; most people use Discussions on a cellphone as an app, so it runs a bit differently on PCs. Sorry, wish I could help you more.Montonius (talk) 18:40, October 2, 2018 (UTC)